Izuku's Arc (An MHA x RWBY Crossover)
by Big Diesel
Summary: UA High School decides to start a cultural exchange with Beacon Academy. On the first day, Izuku was assigned to assist the members of Team RWBY to whatever assistance they acquire. Follow Izuku in the experience of a lifetime as he and many others of UA High try to adjust to each other in the mishaps and misadventures of this comedy. {MHA x RWBY} {AU} {Harem} {anthology}


_**For my girlfriend's birthday, I have decided to write an MHA x RWBY crossover. As you may know, this will eventually become a harem. The first chapter is a slow build. So, stay tuned as the story progresses. Enjoy!** _

It was seven in the morning at Izuku's dorm at UA High School. The sleeping Izuku was dreaming a quite pleasant dream. He was dreaming that he was lying at Oe Beach in the southernmost part of Japan. The pristine sky cascaded like an endless sea, pure blue as the sea itself. He didn't know where heaven ended and Earth began. His toes were pressed in the cool sand, allowing to contrast the warmth. He lied under an umbrella, supported by his Auntie Ryuko, or Pixie-bob as a lap pillow. His Auntie Shino or Mandalay was feeding in grapes. His Aunt Tomoko or Ragdoll was fanning him. His Uncle Yawara or Tiger was playing on his ukelele he delightfully called his Ol' Reliable.

It was like a dream. Being pampered with the sexy members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. He lifted his eyes, feeling the release of his tensions. Any burdens of school, life, being a Pro Hero, Katsuki - all of which was dead. No longer he had to stress for he had people that were accompanying him at his every whim and every need.

"Need more grapes, darling," asked Shino as she reached into the picnic basket. Ryuko stroked his flushed cheeks, using her soft, well-manicured fingers to wipe the grape stains. "Comfy, darling?"

Izuku didn't answer. He cooed and sighed as he allowed the girls to do whatever they wanted to do. He felt heavy as if he couldn't move. As he tried to extend his arms, he couldn't.

"What's wrong, darling," asked Tomoko worriedly before turning to see the once sunny sky turned pitch black. Suddenly, Izuku felt the rumbling of the ground. "What's going on," asked Izuku worriedly. Then, a sudden flash of lightning appeared. The sounds of paradise were turning chaotic. Panickedly, the girls were backing away. They were spreading out as Izuku remained motionless. He wanted to move but couldn't.

He watched in panic as the seas were becoming treacherous. The waves were gathering momentum. He already knew that a surge was to come. "Help me," he cried out. "Help me. Somebody help me."

Izuku snapped open his eyes from his former dream. In a cold sweat, his eyes shifted on the origin of the immobility of his arms. He should've known that a certain interloper would love to wreck his day.

"Oh, somebody, help me! Oh, dear, God!" The mockingly, teasingly voice came from nothing more than Katsuki Bakugo. Katsuki held his arms tightly with his hands as he cascaded his Cheshire Cat smile. His beady red eyes were piercing, enticing Izuku to avert from his now nightmare. "Jesus, Deku. What kind of wet dream you were having?" He released him from his grips.

The white-haired classmate and roommate, Shouto Todoroki, appeared at the edge of the dorm. He was eating a bowl of cereal in his hand. "Sorry, Izuku. Momo kept me on the phone to forget to warn you about Katsuki making an early morning wake-up call."

Izuku stretched his arm, already irritated by Katsuki's nocturnal nightmare. He looked at the _Naruto_ novelty clock on his wall for the time. He had a few minutes before heading to school. Shouto was biting into his mouth-shredding cereal as he took a seat at Izuku's desk. He crossed his legs as he was trying to finish his meal before school. "Got some cereal in the kitchen if there is any consolation."

"I think Izuku might need a change of pants," interjected Katsuki mockingly as he invaded Izuku's privacy yet again as he perused his comic book collection. "What were you dreaming about? Ochako being NTR'd?"

Izuku rubbed the crust from his eyes as he reached for his uniform. He didn't have time to shower so he hoped that spraying cologne and possibly body spray would suffice. "Actually I was dreaming about your mother. You always say that she was a soul crusher."

Katsuki dropped his comic. The last thing he wanted to hear this morning was another mother joke. Granted he started this to stir some shock laughs to others, especially Izuku. Since lately, Izuku has been catching on and he was starting to feel displeased.

Shouto knew his time to intervene. "No time to scrap then hug, sweethearts." He placed the bowl down on the table. He asked Izuku if he had any spare deodorant. Izuku pointed to the drawer beside him. "We need to head to school. Principal Nezu expects us at the auditorium first thing."

Katsuki held one of Izuku's comic books that he had planned to steal. "What reason this time? I promise that I wasn't going to fool around with Neito any more. Plus, I paid my debt in fixing the ladies locker room."

"No, do you pay attention? Or you are too busy being an ignorant ass, old dear fearless leader?" Katsuki knew to often Shouto slide. Of course, he can rebuttal and thus create further trouble. He may can disenfranchise Deku, but he knew that Shouto would respond. Swiftly and with force. "Nezu said that we will be introduced to the new students from the cultural exchange program today."

Izuku snapped his collar in place as he observed him in the mirror. "That's right. Nezu posted it on Facebook about those kids from Beacon Academy or something like that. I think they are supposed to be magicians or something."

"Magicians, witches, fairies. I don't care, you baka," scoffed Katsuki as he checked his uniform. He pushed Izuku out of the way so he can check himself. "I just want to know if there will be some cute girls in the fray."

Shouto blew a raspberry. "Please. And have more reason to justify hating and folding on you?"

Katsuki popped his collar. He felt his smile was worth more than a million yen. "Please, I have that charm that would make any girl melt."

"Or retch vomit," murmured Izuku under his breath.

"What was that you baka," asked Katsuki in a strange grin. Izuku saw the bulging vein and the smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied nervously, producing a strain of sweat.

"Good." Katsuki punched Izuku on the shoulder.

 _Ouch!_

 ** _Later..._**

The auditorium was where the classes of 1-A, 1-B, and 1-C were currently located. It was quite often when the classes of UA High School held meetings there; in case of upcoming competitions or events. Or whatever Principal Nezu wanted to dish out to the unsuspecting classes. The class was standing, uniformed and ready for whatever come what may.

"About time we got here, ribbit!" Tsuyu didn't like being the one to be disgruntled at this early in the morning. However, she didn't get much sleep. Last evening, she, Momo Yaoyorozu, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, and Ochako Uraraka spent the evening watching the horror movie, _The Sacrament._ The movie was compelling, horrifying, thought-provoking, and kept the girls up the entire night. So much so that Kyoka and Tsuyu had to purchase cleaning supplies at the nearby mini-market after Toru saw one too much-poisoned victim.

"I said I was sorry, Tsuyu," whispered Toru as they were standing in line. "I really am."

"Well, sorry isn't going to buy a new flatscreen television. Won't it, ribbit," said Tsuyu as she looked forward. "You're supposed to be invisible and still can't see the television. Next thing you will tell that you are blind, ribbit!"

The purple-haired rocker patted Tsuyu on her back. "Look, she's sorry. If you want, I will buy a new television. If I tell my mom about it, she can do it."

"If not, I can do it," said the black-haired vice president Momo calmly as she was looking at her compact to apply lipstick. "Friends stick together so relax, Tsuyu."

The green-haired frog girl replied in a form of a nod. "Okay. Whatever floats your boat." She used her hand to tap to Ochako Uraraka. "So, what was this meeting about?"

"Remember last week when Aizawa-sensei told us that there will be a few students from overseas coming to this school," answered Ochako quietly. "I think they are from Beacon Academy."

Toru snapped her fingers. "Right! The cultural exchange program. Kodai from 1-B told me about it over the weekend. She says that the kids are witch hunters or something."

Tsuyu whistled in a low tone. "Don't tell Santa Maria that." She was staring over at Ibara Shiozaki. "She might want to repel them to the depths of hell."

The friends quietly giggled as they looked at their church-going, bible-thumping, Jesus freak classmate.

"I hope there are so cute boys though, ribbit," sighed Tsuyu. "It gets boring when staring at vanilla every day."

"Would you rather have rum raisin like Minoru," asked Momo teasingly.

"Fuck you," replied Tsuyu defensively.

"The guys here are cute too," said Ochako. "We shouldn't let them _all_ down."

"Listen, girlfriend, ribbit. We don't all want to be on the Deku train like you. No offense."

Ochako shrugged her shoulders. "None taken."

Momo intervened. "I think what our lovely, outspoken friend is trying to say is that we need to expand our horizons." She blushed. "Yet again, I am out of the running anyway." She blushed again as she waved to Shouto. Shouto threw her the peace sign as she did the same.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"I don't know about you. Foreign girls are where it's at." Yuga Aoyama stated as he was talking with Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, and Fumikage Tokoyami. The group positioned themselves with Izuku and the others. Yuga reached into his pocket to show them a piece of paper.

"What's this," asked Eijiro curiously.

"Thanks to my lovely intel from Hatsume, this is the list of the guys and gals from the cultural exchange program." Yuga winked, which made the group scattered as a star flew out.

"Ouch! Watch it with that damn winking, you baka." The grunting Katsuki came to Yuga's direction. He heard about the information and wanted details. Especially if babes were on the list. "Give me that." He snatched it from his hands, wanting to see the list. The group gathered around to see the list.

 **To: Principal Nezu (UA High School - Musutafu, Japan)**

 **From: Headmaster Ozpin (Beacon Academy - Vale, Remnant)**

 **Re: Cultural Exchange Program**

It is my deepest regards to have a cultural exchange between the faculty of UA High School and Beacon Academy. Our institution extends its acceptance of allowing huntsmen to interact with potential superheroes. It is a privilege and a honor to allow these students to understand each other and in accordance or Earth-Remnant principle. For the next three months, these students are to collaborate and to conjoin themselves with the environment of UA High School. Under direct law of Beacon Academy, they are to study under the laws and policies of UA High School. They will learn, study, and live together with their UA High counterparts. They are expected to follow and to represent Beacon Academy with pride, integrity, and respect.

These are the list of students studying at UA High School.

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **Nora Valkyrie**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos**_

 _ **Lie Ren**_

 _ **Ruby Rose**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long**_

 _ **Velvet Scarlatina**_

 _ **Coco Adel**_

 _ **Cardin Winchester**_

 _ **Sky Lark**_

 _ **Neptune Vasilias**_

These students have excelled and have been qualified to represent our school with pride. I expect nothing but the best for these students as they excel in learning opportunities about becoming Pro Heroes along with these experience and skills in becoming huntsmen.

If you have any questions, please contact Oscar Pine and Glynda Goodwitch for they will be assisting them with their transition. I wish nothing but that best for these students and your students. May this be the best first cultural exchange experience and many to come.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Ozpin

Katsuki wanted to see how many girls were there on the list. "Let's see. I think Lie Ren is a girl. I think Sky is as well. Nora, Ruby, maybe Weiss. Obviously Coco and Velvet." Katsuki slapped his thigh. "Hot dog! This will definitely be the _best_ cultural exchange program ever."

Izuku kept his composure as he overheard the list. He didn't mind the idea of foreigners coming and visiting their school. He was never the one to judge based on skin color, gender, or any sort of creed. It was in their hearts that make a difference. He hoped that these kids were cool kids to be around.

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's arm. "Hell, even Deku might get a chance of looking like the biggest doofus in front of these new girls."

It was met with minor laughter until Shouto slapped Katsuki at the back of his head. "Not this morning, you ass." He grabbed Izuku and told the others to get back at formation.

The sound of a tapping microphone caused the murmuring and the talking to cease. Their eyes were attentive to their classmate Tenya Iida as he presented himself to the stage. "Good morning, students. Good morning, faculty of UA High School. It is a privilege to come before you all today to open for Principal Nezu."

The doors of the auditorium opened. The whispers and murmurs returned as they saw Principal Nezu entering. He wasn't alone. There was a white-haired older gentleman with him along with the students from Beacon Academy.

Tsuyu nearly swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw the blonde boy walking to the stage. "God have mercy on that golden rays of grain. Ribbit!"

Katsuki blushed when seeing the long-haired brunet with the shade of purple. "Check out that beauty. I know she can work that pole."

Izuku tried to whisper to Shouto about Katsuki's girl of interest but Shouto shook his head. "Let him figure it out on his own, Izuku."

Yuga nearly lost his voice when seeing the white-haired Snow Princess entering the stage. He turned to his classmates. "I think I am in love!"

Kyoka had to slap herself with seeing the brown-skinned Adonis in front of her. "If there is a God, he is right in front of me."

Izuku was fascinated at the sight of the students that were coming to him. The brunette with cat ears spotted Izuku in the crowd. Upon their eyes meeting, she immediately averted her eyes. Izuku thought that it was interesting that she was sporting cat ears. Their school must be more liberal, he thought.

Principal Nezu stood to the podium. "Good morning, students. I want to welcome you the students of Beacon Academy that will be joining us in the first cultural exchange program."

The students bowed followed by applauding to the students. Once it died down, the principal returned to the stage. "As expected Pro Heroes, I expect the best of my students to give the best to Ozpin and his students. Especially you, Bakugo."

Katsuki raised his eyebrow in question.

"Will the following students remain here following the program: Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Iida, Kyoka Jiro, and Izuku Midoriya." He clapped his hands. "The rest of you guys are dismissed to your classes."

As Izuku, Tenya, Kyoka, and Momo remained, the headmaster of Beacon Academy gave the students the motion to leave the stage. Each of the students passed each other. Izuku and the others bowed before leaving the stage. Once they have left, Principal Nezu remained.

"Thank you," replied the principal. "I have specifically chosen students from class 1-A because I knew you guys were inept in welcoming these students. I have sheets of paper to assign who you are working with. Dorms will be issued out to each student." He looked at the sheet of paper. "Izuku?"

"Yes, sir," replied Izuku.

"One of these people is going to stay with you at your dorm since there is an odd number of boys to girls. I marked which one. I hope you don't mind," said Principal Nezu.

"No, sir. None at all," replied Izuku.

"Okay. You are to head to class. Dismiss!"

Izuku and the others stepped out into the hallway. As the others were heading back, he looked at his list.

 _ **Izuku Midoriya:**_

 _ **You are to be of assistance to Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. Jaune Arc will be staying with at your dorm for the duration of this program.**_

Izuku placed the paper into his pocket as he headed back to class. He made a silent prayer that this would be an interesting experience with the members of Beacon Academy.

Or so he thought.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
